


You saved me

by ParisianAmour



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianAmour/pseuds/ParisianAmour
Summary: When Nathalies past comes back to haunt her, how will Gabriel react to this situation?Inspired by a prompt I got from YinYangNinja on Ao3.@yinyangninja
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

One Monday morning Nathalie had come into work a bit early to get some of her admin done before she started receiving the daily load of emails from irritating suppliers or customers, she would usually even have an extra cup of coffee to prepare herself for the unpleasant early morning customer who would be demanding first pick from the new line and of course this customer was none other than Chloé bourgeois herself. 

Just as Nathalie had finished the company's financial spreadsheets, there was a ring at the door. Nathalie wasn't informed by Gabriel or any one of the staff that there were going to be any deliveries or anyone stopping by for that matter, but non the less she had answered the bell and the recipient on the other end had replied that they were one of the suppliers that had come to drop off some specific sample fabrics that were called for by none other than Gabriel agreste and had to be delivered straight to him by the company.

Nathalie didn't know how comfortable she felt about a supplier coming into the mansion and handing Gabriel some sample fabrics, she thought if it was that important he would have told her about it, but she didn't question it any further and opened the big iron gates and walked to the large wooden doors to escort the supplier through to her bosses office.

When she had opened the main doors to the house she had looked at the so called supplier and thought he had looked rather familiar, but Nathalie just wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible and so she had just brushed the thought off and carried on walking through her office. 

Just before they entered the long corridor outside of Gabriel's atelier leading to his private studio the supplier had lunged forward and pushed Nathalie into the wall whilst dropping the box of "fabric"

"Sir! What is the meaning of this? If you do not mind I would like it if you could please remove yourself off of me and drop off the fabric and leave at once!" Nathalie had said with shock echoing throughout her voice. 

"And what if I do mind, my sweet little Nathalie" said the supplier

Nathalie looked up into the face of this supplier and soon felt her whole body freeze up as she felt a ton of bad memories from high school starting to flood back into her head.

FLASHBACK   
It was Nathalies last year of high school and she had just started a relationship with one of the hottest and most popular guys in school, his name was Cameron. He was the most caring and most compassionate boyfriend Nathalie had had yet, they were so happy together throughout the year and supported everything the other did that once they had graduated they had bought an apartment to share. 

They had been living together for over 8 months and they were both very happy with their relationship, until one week Cameron had started coming home later than Nathalie had thought was normal and she had started to suspect that he was cheating. 

And on one night she had decided to confront him about it and that conversation had turned upside down very quickly, and had turned into a shouting match and then suddenly Cameron had lost it and raised his hand and had slapped Nathalie across the face causing her to feel dizzy and at that he had taken advantage of her semi-conscious state to lock her up in the closet so that she wouldn't call the police or break up with him.

The next morning Nathalie had woken up feeling uncomfortable and hungry, she had banged on the closet door for hours calling and shouting for Cameron and saying she apologized and didn't mean anything she had said, until the door she was banging on fell away and she stumbled out onto the carpet.

In front of her were two men who were dressed in police uniform and in one of the men's arms was Cameron with his hands behind his back and an angry look plastered over his face.

She was told that one of the neighbors had heard all of her shouting this morning and had called the police who had now decided to take Cameron to court and file a case for harassment.   
——————————————  
Nathalies look of horror morphed into a look of great and utter fright, she realized that he must of found out that she worked for Gabriel and disguised himself as a supplier to get to her. At this sudden realization Nathalie became furious

"Get out"

"No, I want to start again with you Nat, I miss you so much, please come back to me"

"Get out! Or I'm calling the police!" Nathalie had shouted with a mix of fright and frustration.

After Nathalie had dragged Cameron out of the mansion and kicked him out onto the street, Gabriel had met her at her desk with a look of concern on his face. 

"Nathalie, are you alright, I heard shouting. What happened?"

" don't worry it was Nothing sir I was on the phone with my brother, he can sometimes be a bit troublesome"

"Oh alright, I see. But If something is wrong you know you can always come and talk to me." 

"Thank you sir" said Nathalie on her way out to his studio to go and grab a file she was missing. 

But little did she know, she had left her phone face up on her desk with her ringer on and on full volume. 

A few minutes later her phone started to vibrate frantically. Gabriel had started to get a bit annoyed, and so he walked over to turn it off. 

Once he had reached her desk his eyes glanced over all of the messages from a guy called Cameron Clark,which mostly read out...  
\- please Nat, you can't do this to me  
-I want you back  
-I love and miss you  
-I didn't mean to hurt you   
and 13 consecutive missed calls filling up her home screen. 

Gabriel was furious, he suddenly realized that's what all of the shouting must have been from. He suddenly became curious over who this guy was and tried to do a bit of a background check on him. He found out that he went to the same high school as Nathalie and he has now currently been fired from 6 jobs, all because of harassment to his colleagues.

Gabriel felt a bit of sympathy towards Nathalie, but before he could confront her about the situation he had felt a very strong pulse of negative emotion.


	2. Part 2

Gabriel had sensed a large amount of negative emotion radiating off of one rather heart broken individual.

He sent out his Akuma and realized the heartbroken person was non other than Cameron Clark, the man who was messaging Nathalie non stop.

So Gabriel took advantage of his sorrow and didn’t think about any of the consequences that could fall upon Nathalie and akumatized Cameron. 

“Red Heart, I am hawkmoth, I am giving you the power to get what your heart desires, but in return I need you to get what my heart desires, the miraculous of the black cat and of the ladybug”

“ yes hawkmoth “ Cameron replied, as a dark purple cloud washed over him,turning him into Red heart.

Nathalie had managed to finish her work a little bit early today and she was going to to ask Gabriel if he needed her to take care of anything else before she left for her apartment, she went to his study and studio and couldn’t find him anywhere and came to the conclusion he was about to akumatize someone.

So Nathalie had decided that   
she was going to take a brisk walk home to avoid the villain. She didn’t want to be caught in the middle of the akumas rampage, no matter if they were harmful or not.

On her way home Nathalie had heard faint screaming noises in the distance, and so she had decided to pickup her pace a little bit just to stay safe and out of harms way. 

But before she could make to the corner of the next street she had a deep low voice shout out “ Nathalie my sweetheart, where are you?!”

Nathalie was annoyed and a little bit frightened, she was annoyed because she thought Gabriel cared for her wellbeing and even if he didn’t know who Cameron was ( or so she thought) he would make sure his victims had nothing to do with herself or Adrien of that matter and she was just a little bit frightened as well because she had nothing to protect herself with or anywhere to hide.

EARLIER  
——————————————  
Red heart had gone off down the road to search for Nathalie. 

Hawkmoth was getting angry because ladybug and chat noir were right behind home and he was shouting at Red Heart to go and get their miraculous first.

Red Heart had started to get annoyed with hawkmoths constant shouting, and so he ripped off his akumatized item ( a scarf Nathalie had given to him when they were still together ) and dumped it in the street. 

Unfortunately ladybug and chat noir had just gone off to look for master fu and so they had missed him drop the item and had just made it harder for themselves. 

At this point hawkmoth was raging, because Red Heart had taken his akumatized object off, he had lost contact with him completely and the object hadn’t been destroyed, so he was still roaming the city with no one to control him.

At this point it had started to sink in to Gabriel that Nathalie was his source of anger and he was going to take it all out on her, and because he had no control over Red Heart anymore he couldn’t prevent her from getting hurt. 

Now he was really getting worried.   
——————————————  
Red Heart was calling Nathalies name over and over until he had spotted her at the corner of the street.

Before Nathalie could even process what was going on he had jumped forward and picked her up by her ankles and was now running and taking her off to the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

Nathalie was fuming, she was being held in the middle of the open air by her ankles with her bag, full of expensive objects and bits and bobs, dangling off of her right shoulder and not only could she feel all the blood rushing to her head but she could feel her head starting to become numb and her hair starting to come undone. 

She had had enough, “ Cameron Clark, put me down this instant! I don’t love you anymore, move on, what you did to me was unforgivable, how do you think, after all you have done I would ever want you back!!!” 

As Cameron heard those words he started to become really angry he started to threaten to drop her if she didn’t get back together with him and love him again.

At this stage Nathalie was feeling scared and slightly dizzy. 

“No! Cameron p-please, if you really still l-loved me you wouldn’t drop me, you w-wouldn’t risk my life!” Nathalie said on the edge of sobs. 

“Well then, my sweet Nathalie, love me back and your life won’t be risked and our lives will be sorted. 

“Never! I’d rather die than get back together with you and your abusive actions and horrible attitude!”

“Well then, so be it my sweet Nathalie” Cameron said slyly, just before he flung her off the tower and sent her plummeting to the ground. 

Nathalie was sent flying, as she felt her life flash before her eyes and let out a deafening scream that passed through her lips and got swallowed up by the fast moving air passing by. 

Just as all of this was happening, ladybug and chat noir had finally arrived back from master fu and had just gotten there in time to see Nathalie plummeting to her death off of the Eiffel Tower. 

Ladybug had tried to act as fast as she could to swing out her yo-yo and catch her but she just wasn’t fast enough, because before she could reach Nathalies falling form, hawkmoth had swooped in and lifted her back up to the top of the tower where Red Heart was no where to be seen, nobody knew where he had gone


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any gabenath prompts I would greatly appreciate them <3
> 
> I’m running out of ideas 😅

Hawkmoth had taken Nathalie back up to the top of the Eiffel Tower and was now setting her down gently, careful as to not to rattle her even more than she already was. 

“ thank you sir” Nathalie said with a frightened tremble. 

He was about to lean down and envelope her in his arms to comfort her but before he could take action ladybug and chat noir had arrived and had stepped onto the same level as them. 

Nathalie had used the last bits of strength and energy she had left to leave their sight and sneak off somewhere out of their view to transform and help hawkmoth. 

Ladybug and chat noir had began battling with hawkmoth and the fight was pretty much even throughout the time. 

“Why did you save her?!” Ladybug had said surprised. 

“All I want are the miraculous, no matter how badly I want them, I will never endanger an innocent persons life!”( rich coming from you Gabriel )

Nathalie had transformed and was on the platform below them, she was getting ready to send a senti-monster out to help hawkmoth and secretly she hoped this time would be the last and that it would actually work. 

She had sent the senti-monster up to go and capture the superheroes and defend hawkmoth, but unfortunately, even though it caught them off guard, they had easily defeated and captured its amok.

Nathalie had no other choice and had decided to jump up to the same platform they were all on and face the heroes head on alongside hawkmoth. 

The heroes and the villains were now evenly matched, they had been battling it out for quite some time now and they were beginning to be able to pick up the slight change in mayuras demeanor. Mayuras energy and accuracy was decreasing at a rapid rate and she was beginning to feel the effects of the miraculous caving in on her lungs and slowly beginning to shut down her body. 

Ladybug had made a lunge for hawkmoth, and Mayura, using the last bit of energy she had left, had deflected it by using her fan, but unfortunately she wasn’t fast enough to dodge chat noirs baton, and he had trapped her in a tight hold with the cold metal pressed up against her stomach and holding her back from doing absolutely anything. 

Chat noir had called out his cataclysm ready to strike at ladybugs command. 

“Give us your miraculous hawkmoth, or your pretty bird gets it” chat noir had threatened. 

“Let her go!”

“Don’t worry about me” mayura had said with a slight fragile tremble echoing throughout her voice. 

“No mayura, you are way more precious to me than some old magical stone” said hawkmoth as he calmly walked over to ladybug and chatnoir and lifted his hand to his chest where the butterfly brooch was resting. 

Just as he was about to place his hand over the miraculous and pluck it off his tight purple suit, he had swiftly dodged ladybug and chat noir and made a run for mayura and had loosened chat noirs grip and had managed to grab her and run off,over the Parisian rooftops before the heroes could even process what had actually happened right in front of their eyes. 

TIME SKIP

Once mayura and hawkmoth had arrived safely and unharmed back at the mansion, mayura had detransformed and turned back into Nathalie. 

“Thank you sir, you saved my life” Nathalie said still a bit shaken up. 

As she was beginning to walk out the lair she started to look a lot more paler than usual. 

Before Gabriel could even think straight and detransform he had jumped forward to Nathalie to hold her in his arms just Incase she had a chance of collapsing or falling into a racking coughing fit. 

He held onto her tightly for a few minutes to make sure nothing bad was going to happen, until he spoke up. 

“Nathalie, why didn’t you tell about that Cameron guy?”

“I didn’t want to get you involved sir, forget about it”

“Did he do anything to hurt you” Gabriel said with a bit more of a fierce tone than he had expected. 

“No, he tried to but I threatened to call the police and managed to kick him out of the house”

“I was so worried about you, I thought he had hurt you or done something terrible”

“Don’t worry sir, that’s all in the past” Nathalie said wearily. 

“Please tell me If anything bad like this happens again, all you need to do is call me and I will be able to sue their entire bloodline in a maximum of 10 seconds. “ Gabriel said with a tint of humor in his voice. 

“Thank you sir” Nathalie said with a whispered chuckle. 

“But please Promise me you will always come to me if needed”

“Yes sir” Nathalie said without making eye contact with him. 

“Promise me, please Nat!” Gabriel said with desperation. 

“I will Gabriel, don’t worry” Nathalie said as she lifted her head to stare into his eyes. 

“Thank you my dear Nathalie, I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt, or even worse”

“It’s ok now Gabriel, I’m here and I’m alive, that’s all I could ever want”

Gabriel has stared into her eyes and just gave her a heart warming smile. 

“And thank you again, Gabriel for saving my li-mph!”

Nathalie wasn’t able to finish her sentence before Gabriel had swooped down and given her a sweet kiss. He had pulled her in slightly and tilted her head to get a better angle. Once Nathalie had gotten over her shock she had put her hands on his jawline and pulled him into her, breathing in his heavy scent of personalized Gabriel cologne, it was intoxicating.

After a while they had broken apart and stared into each others eyes with a loving glint. Before Gabriel dives back in for one last taste. 

Once they had broken the kiss Nathalie had got up and sauntered away to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow sir” she said with a slight smirk

“Good evening my precious Nathalie” whispered Gabriel

Once Gabriel had detransformed and watched her walk out, he waited for the clicking of her heals to fade away completely and then he made his way off to bed.

——————————————  
That night Gabriel couldn’t get to sleep at all. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the totally different side of Nathalie he had seen after their little moment. 

He wanted to savor the sweet taste and the soft feeling of her lips for as long as he could. 

But when he tried to fall asleep his mind became clouded over with images of Nathalie. 

He was a hopeless case. 

Gabriel sighed and turned over to look at the clock and had realized it was nearly time to start the day again. 

He got up and went to have a shower and get ready. 

He almost felt a little giddy to be able to see Nathalie again. 

After what had happened yesterday, would they still act the same around each other, or would it be completely different?

And as she walked in through the door, he could feel that everything was different.  
——————————————

PLEASE LEAVE ANY GABENATH PROMPTS. 

Thank you so much to everybody who read my second fic. I am so grateful for all of your support. I can’t thank you all enough. <3 <3


End file.
